The invention concerns a woodworking spindle comprising a spindle housing in which a spindle shaft is supported by at least one rotary bearing; a moulding machine comprising spindles for machining elongate workpieces of wood, plastic material and the like in a continuous process in which the workpieces are machined at the longitudinal sides; as well as a method for monitoring the temperature of at least one rotary bearing of the spindle of a woodworking machine.
In woodworking machines, in particular moulding machines, spindles are employed with which tools required for machining are rotatably driven. The spindles have a spindle shaft which is rotatably supported in a spindle housing. During woodworking, the rotary bearings which support the spindle shaft in the spindle housing are partially subjected to great forces. This can lead to the rotary bearings becoming damaged. When a damaged rotary bearing is not recognized, this leads to failure of the corresponding spindle which requires extended periods of downtime of the machine as well as high repair costs. Due to a damaged rotary bearing, surrounding parts within the machine are possibly also impaired, possibly even damaged.
The invention has the object to design the spindle of the aforementioned kind, the moulding machine of the aforementioned kind, and the method of the aforementioned kind in such a way that an imminent failure of the spindle in the woodworking machine can be recognized at an early stage.